The overall objective of this study is to examine the relationship of life change, social supports and assertiveness to alcohol and illicit drug use among black college students and to determine the pattern and frequency of alcohol and illicit drug use among the sample population. The sample will consist of approximately 200 students enrolled in Health Education classes at Howard University. The Life Change Unit Rating Scale for College Students will be used to assess life changes, the Alienation Scale assesses social support and the Schedule for Assessing Assertive Behavior will be used to assess assertiveness. It is hypothesized that the patterns of alcohol and illicit drug use are related to the intensity of life changes, the level of social support and the assertiveness of the individual. A multivariate analysis of variance will be used to measure the individual effects and the combined effects of life changes, social supports and assertiveness on alcohol and illicit drug use.